


Pretty Pink

by Falka_tyan



Series: Archaic Things [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pink Panties, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Keith is wearing panties over his caged cock, and Shiro is very much excited about this fact.





	Pretty Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm like, the one who planned not to participate in Kinktober 2018?  
> Keith and Shiro are the same boys as in the Archaic Things. 
> 
> Day 4. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
> Day 9. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie

This is the day.

Shiro has been excited about it all week long. Couldn't wait to see the things he's ordered for Keith, on Keith. Now, Shiro lies on the couch, his limbs stretched out comfortably, and watches Keith like a hawk would his prey: hungrily, not missing a single shift of fabric over Keith's rump.

Shiro's house has become a very special place for them both. For Keith, it's the only place where he can let go completely and stop thinking. Where any of his burdens can be shared or eased from his shoulders. For Shiro, it is a safe space where he can unravel a boy that belongs to him with his gaze only (or any other means he chooses). Where he knows his boy can escape neither his adoration nor his wrath.

Honestly, they both like to pretend that there's more to Shiro's power than there really is (it's more fun that way). That Keith doesn't have any choice other than doing as Shiro has ordered while, in reality, he can put a stop to their actions at any minute. Keith often finds himself reluctant to show just how much he craves being tethered by Shiro, even if Shiro's privilege to control a lot of aspects of Keith's life has been rightfully earned by him. At times, Keith likes to play a victim of Shiro's "cruelty": it lets him fall into the right mindset for their games more quickly. It is easier for Keith to be grumpy and mean to Shiro until the latter takes the matters in his own hands.

Anyway, Keith's submission and his wish to please are always genuine. He is very grateful to Shiro for helping him express them. Keith tries to pay attention to Shiro's requests, in turn. Keith also tries to find a way to enjoy Shiro's kinks himself. Usually, it's not a big deal, especially since a happy, satisfied Shiro is his biggest kink.

But this, today? It's totally confusing.

Keith is in one of his more submissive moods, so he won't act up. At the same time, he doesn't like what's happening now, for certain.

First of all, Keith isn’t sure whether he likes being watched. During their time together, Shiro enjoys making love to Keith and taking good care of him, enjoys making him pay for his misdeeds and restraining him. But he also enjoys being able to see and brand to memory every facial expression and every move that Keith makes. So, being the object of Shiro's viewing pleasure is unavoidable, and it's OK with Keith when they have one of their usual session going on: Keith has different, more pressing matters to worry about, then. Obviously, he doesn't have time or concentration to follow Shiro's line of sight when he is being fucked incoherent or flogged hanging from the ceiling by his wrists.

Second, it's normal that Shiro makes Keith wear beautiful accessories during their games; it's a nice part of distancing themselves from the daily routine.

But making Keith wear panties when he has to go to his lectures, just for the sake of it? Being scrutinized like that? Without letting Keith touch, without touching Keith?

Keith can’t fully understand the appeal.

Keith is not appalled by the thought of wearing lingerie itself (as one might have thought if he’d witnessed how Keith has resisted Shiro’s idea of dressing him up in silks and ribbons the first time it's been mentioned). He just doesn’t get it. The lace Shiro so adores is soft and curly and fancy. Tender. Frail. It’s so unlike anything that Keith resembles that it makes him wonder how Shiro can be so serious about it. Keith is the opposite – he is angular and resilient, with whipcord muscles taut under his skin, with a flat chest and narrow hips. Simple, where possible. Keith can't recall any part of him that was light-minded and frivolous.

And the colours. When Shiro has informed Keith that he’s bought him several sets of men’s lingerie, Keith has expected to be adorned with blacks and reds. Keith has been sure that his lover likes these colours on him since Shiro hasn’t ever shown an intention to change Keith’s colour palette for clothing. The strange colour choices have made Keith's mind uneasy – what if Shiro wants him to dress differently but never says anything as not to offend? To assuage Keith’s worries, Shiro has promised him that he likes the way Keith dresses for the “outside”, that he knows that Keith enjoys his wardrobe and he won’t take it from him. But Keith's underwear, safely hidden from prying eyes? Shiro wants to see as many sides of Keith that are unavailable to the outsiders as possible; why not doll him up in secret?

No reason not to at all.

Just like this, Keith will have to wear panties and bralettes in the most obnoxious hues of pink, blue and green from now on. Shiro says that he likes the contrast to his usual look very much. Keith doesn’t argue. What's the point?

It’s such a small thing, really. If these pretty things please Shiro – that’s enough for Keith. He'll just have to get used to that.

This time, Keith is getting ready to go to uni, in front of Shiro's watchful gaze.

To distract himself, Keith plays with his fantasies. He imagines Shiro being jealous every time he lets Keith go away from him. Imagines how hard it must be for Shiro to let his owned boy walk the streets and talk to people, unsupervised. How Shiro might want to chain him in the house and use a leash to parade Keith around when he is in the mood for it.

Keith shivers, delighted. They both know that making their hobby public won’t ever work for them, but it's a nice image, anyway.

At some point, Shiro isn't satisfied with just looking anymore, so he starts commenting on Keith’s every action. Keith loves hearing his lover talk, but he doesn't always like the teasing very much.

Thankfully, Keith has a bit gag in his mouth. Not as a punishment – just on Shiro’s whim. That’s why he can only make up his possible answers in his mind – which is definitely merciful on his willful ass.

"Yeah, that’s it, put your new panties on. I love seeing you get dressed, my pretty little boy".

( _“That’s so nice of you to choose strawberry-pink this time. Thank you, Shiro. This colour suits me so well, it emphasises my eye colour, don’t you think so? Oh, apparently, you do.”_ )

“This time, especially. Your little caged cock hides in the panties, then the panties get covered by your jeans, your thin collar becomes hidden under the turtleneck. And soon no one knows what a pretty, obedient little slave you are under your armour.”

( _“Thank fuck! This way I don't have to listen to anyone's opinions on that.”_ )

“No one can imagine that your cock never gets erect on its own volition, that your collar never goes off, that your butt is bruised and your back is covered in nasty red welts from yesterday’s whipping”.

( _“That's cruel even for you, Shiro. How do you expect me to concentrate on my studies later when you say such things now!”_ )

Seems like Keith has tried to say it out loud. Shiro falls silent, and, the next time he speaks, his voice is stern, even if his eyes are mirthful:

“Oh, I can hear you mumbling, Keith. Good, that I’ve gagged your dirty little mouth. Your body is tired, I can’t allow your mouth to put it through more torture.”

Keith is grateful for the gag, too.

Otherwise, he could have told Shiro that this frilly thing, barely covering his butt, is ridiculous, that it isn’t worth the ridiculous sum of money Shiro surely has paid for it. Saying this would make Shiro sad and spoil his fun.

Keith should know better.

Keith pauses in his preparations, takes (Shiro’s) favourite wooden hairbrush and brings it to Shiro. He kneels in front of Shiro and holds the implement on his open palms as an offering.

Shiro regards him carefully, then grins.

“You wanted to say something ugly to me, baby?”

Keith nods, ashamed. Shiro croons:

“We don’t want you to forget about your manners, right, Keith?”

Keith shakes his head vigorously. Despite Shiro's playful mood, Keith is quickly retreating to the place in his mind where he needs to be very obedient for Shiro; needs to be kept in line, needs Shiro to be very strict with him.

Shiro senses it, and his voice takes a commanding tone, all the teasing lost. It carries Keith where he wants to be, guides him in his submission.

“Stand up, baby boy. Slip your jeans to your thighs. Yeah, like that. Now, come here, baby, over my lap.”

It’s going to be torture. Just as Shiro’s told, Keith's ass is still healing. But he needs the discipline, needs it from Shiro right now. Needs to forget his doubts and clear his conscience. Without a second's hesitation, Keith does as he has been ordered to. He settles over Shiro’s knees, a bad boy in dire need of a spanking, and stills. Shiro’s broad palm caresses his asscheeks, slides over the lacy pink folds of his panties, over the yellow-green bruises blooming all over his backside, over the crack of his ass, tantalizingly slow and enthralling.

“I’ll give you five spanks where the panties don’t cover your skin. Want to see it redden, where it still can.”

One warm hand finds its way onto the small of Keith's back, grounding him, the other takes the brush.

Shiro doesn't draw it out. This time, Keith's seat-spots get the treatment as the only part, exposed by the panties. Smacks against his flesh resound in the otherwise quiet house. One to the left cheek, two, in quick succession, to the right, one more to the left and the last spank - across the middle.

It’s over very soon, but Keith’s cock still manages to stir in its confines. Suddenly, Keith very much wants to get rid of the cage, stay in his stupid panties only, then stretch across Shiro’s lap again and rub his cock on Shiro’s thick thighs until he comes, sullying the damn garment beyond repair.

He wants to feel his cock harden so badly.

He wants Shiro’s hands on him, wants him to stroke him and to tease him and to spank him more. Wants to be held on the very edge with skill and precision and then be allowed to spill over that edge in the most satisfying way.

But Shiro has let him come just a week ago. Shiro has been generous and has let Keith spend a whole day free of his cage.

Keith sighs. Why is it so hard to be modest in his wishes after just one short day of freedom?

When he's done with the spanking, Shiro tugs Keith's jeans up his burning cheeks and helps Keith stand. With a little slap to his behind, Keith is sent finishing his pre-uni routine. Keith feels a little stupid with the joy of being the centre of Shiro's attention. But the white noise in his head has subsided and he can go on with his day.

Actually, Keith loves being paddled before school (and hates it at the same time). It’s such a thrill, to come out of the house and mingle with the crowd where no one knows that Keith has been just taken over the knee and spanked soundly for his insolence. Where no one has an idea that Keith is an insufferable boy who is lucky to get disciplined the way he deserves. That his ass is scarlet where it hasn’t bruised yet. But... Keith will also have to use that same ass for sitting the whole day long. Keith thinks of how he will have to squirm on his burning ass in his futile attempts to lessen the residual sting from his spanking and feels his cock trying to harden and deflating against the unforgiving metal of his cage. OK, that part won't be so funny when he will try to concentrate on his lectures, and not on his throbbing buttocks.

He is allowed to take off the gag when he needs to brush his teeth. Keith immediately starts daydreaming about sucking Shiro off, now that his mouth is free.

...When Keith needs to go to the bathroom at school, he usually uses a stall: the less attention, the better. Today, he does the same. He unzips his jeans, tugs them down, then touches the hem of his underwear and feels an unfamiliar texture under his fingertips. Confused, Keith looks down properly and sees the pink lace. The panties, nice and comfortable on him, have been unnoticeable until now. Keith's thoughts immediately go to Shiro; how he's spent a lot of time googling different shops, maybe, asking for advice online. How Shiro has received the package with lingerie and unpacked it secretly, gliding his hands over the flimsy fabrics, trying to imagine Keith in the showy garments. How impatient Shiro has been, waiting for the right time to introduce Keith to his new, pretty things.

It does make a difference, to be dressed in these panties. It's like another reminder of Shiro's affection which Keith can hold onto during the day.

Keith takes his phone and texts Shiro: "Thank you. They feel very nice". He hopes that Shiro will guess all the other things Keith doesn't voice: that he feels cherished thanks to Shiro, that he likes how his caged cock looks covered in lace, that he wants Shiro to touch him over these and tell him that he is beautiful. Shiro answers with a smiley first, and then writes: "Be good, Keith, and I'll let you ride me in the evening".

Shiro's message definitely doesn't make it easy for Keith to earn the desired fucking: Keith is almost late to his next class waiting for his arousal to go down. He is so easy to rile up these days, after all.

Later, when he has lunch, a girl from his study group joins him at his table. They start chatting and, when he mentions Shiro, the girl becomes sad, out of the blue, and asks Keith whether his boyfriend has ever been jealous and paranoid, fearing that Keith might cheat on him. Because hers has been annoyingly possessive lately and it unnerves her.

First, Keith thoughts go along the lines of: “I am collared. I have a cage on my cock. I haven’t come for a week and have been denied for two months before that because my boyfriend has said so. Tell me about possessive.”

He isn't sure he is the right person to ask such a question. It's Shiro who can give relationship advice, not him. Also, being territorial in _their_ couple is very welcome. But she has asked, and Keith contemplates his answer for a minute before saying:

“We trust each other. If your boyfriend can’t trust you and acts as if you are his property, maybe, he isn’t good for you. But it's only for you to decide”.

The girl nods thoughtfully and looks down at her plate, mulling Keith's words over. She doesn’t notice how Keith winces, shifting on his well-spanked butt when he reaches for the salt cellar.

Keith is finishing his meal when the girl wakes up from her reverie and asks, smiling mischievously:

"Why do you always wear turtlenecks, Keith?"

Keith chokes on his bite. When he stops coughing (the girl pushes a bottle of water to him; so nice of her) and looks at her again, trying to hide the panic in his eyes, she says smugly:

"Your boyfriend likes leaving hickeys, right?"

Keith could weep from relief. Hickeys, yes, definitely those.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me, what you think!


End file.
